


Зеркала

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Рей не любит, когда его касаются другие люди, но с Тренером он хочет, чтобы это изменилось
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 26
Kudos: 126
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Зеркала

**Author's Note:**

> Написано частично по заявке: "Рэй/Тренер. Любой рейтинг, любой размер. Акцент на ощущениях, запахах, прикосновениях."

Тренер легко привык жить на два дома, точнее считай на три: зал, своя квартира, особняк Реймонда. Тема с наручниками – чтобы случайно не дотронуться до Рея во время секса и не вызвать срыв – для них работала, как казалось самому Тренеру, на отлично: Рей был жарким, настойчивым, раскрепощённым. Размеренная жизнь стремилась к идеалу.

Иногда Тренер замечал, что, когда они оставались наедине, Рей стремился находиться рядом как можно чаще и подстраивал совместный быт так, чтобы не разлучаться. В доме Рея было три ванные комнаты: на первом этаже, гостевая на втором и хозяйская там же. Утром логичнее бы было пользоваться разными, но Рей существование остальных санузлов игнорировал и молчаливо приучил Тренера к тому же. Тем более ванная у Рея была в половину больше гостиной в квартире Тренера, и можно было находиться рядом и не мешать друг другу. А ещё можно было получить парочку быстрых поцелуев, пока Рей первым выбегал из душа, чтобы упаковаться во все слои брони из одежды и уложить волосы. Тренеру было куда проще – хватало пары движений расчёской, а спортивные костюмы точно придумали боги. Так что он успевал чётко к моменту, когда Рей затягивал галстук, и шёл варить кофе, пока Рей доделывал овсянку или тосты для завтрака. 

Тренер как раз вешал полотенце на сушилку, когда Рей позвал его. Тренер обернулся и поймал взгляд в зеркале. И замер в восхищении: лампочки по периметру красиво подсвечивали пока растрёпанные волосы, затянутый в жилет торс, сильные руки, скрытые под тонкой тканью рубашки. Тренер не мог не любоваться. Рей близоруко сощурился без очков:

– Подойдёшь?

Тренер встал за спиной, так, чтобы можно было чувствовать тепло, но ещё не прикасаясь. Рей продолжал изучающе смотреть на него через зеркало:

– Обними меня, а?

Если Тренер и удивился, то постарался этого не показать. Обычно Рей сам его обнимал, или сам клал его руки куда можно, не давая свободного выбора. Но Тренера устраивало. 

За пару месяцев, что они практически жили вместе, Рей иногда будто решался на что-то, проводил над собой эксперимент, следил за реакцией. Поэтому Тренер очень бережно старался его просьбы выполнять. Он знал – просто так Реймонд Смит не просил. 

Тренер сделал полшага, прижался к его спине голой грудью, устраивая подбородок на плече, и медленно провёл рукой по боку Реймонда, по жилету, вперёд, остановив ладонь на животе, над поясом джинсов. Рей сам потянул его вторую руку, устроил рядом с первой и накрыл своей. И осторожно выдохнул. Тренер не чувствовал дрожи, Рей был расслаблен и казался спокойным – видимо, эксперимент прошел успешно.

– Тебя устраивает? Секс. Я же тебя ограничиваю. 

Рей всё так же смотрел ему в глаза в зеркале, и Тренер слышал в его голосе сомнения и неуверенность. Ни то, ни другое в его голове с Реймондом, которого он знал, не сочеталось. Поэтому он честно ответил:

– Да. И если мои внезапные прикосновения тебя нервируют – я тоже удовольствия не получаю. Сексом мы всё-таки занимаемся вдвоём, ты меня не заставляешь.

Рей улыбнулся ему уголками губ. Тренер поцеловал его плечо через рубашку и отстранился:

– Если я простою с тобой ещё минуту, мне придется снова идти в душ.

– Что, мы вместе слишком хорошо смотримся в зеркале?

– Ты. Ты отлично смотришься, и не только в зеркале.

Тренер честно считал, что на этом тема исчерпана, пока не вернулся вечером в особняк, а Рей не встретил его у порога в халате на голое тело. И в очках. Тренер, закрыв входную дверь, так и застыл в коридоре.

– Ты голоден?

Рей напряжённо, даже нервно, поправил сползшие очки.

– Нееет… – ответил Тренер, а даже если б был, то вряд ли бы сказал сейчас, слишком неожиданно и странно выглядела вся ситуация. Тренер вспомнил утренний разговор:

– Рей, у нас всё хорошо?

Рей кивнул и потянул Тренера за собой на второй этаж:

– Да. Нет. Мне нужно кое-что проверить.

– Рей, стой. Дай мне переодеться.

Рей замер у порога спальни, трогательно краснея мочками ушей:

– Да, извини, конечно. Я подожду в ванной.

И скрылся за дверью. С такой скоростью Тренер переодевался только в армии. Наверное, Рей придумал себе очередное испытание.

Когда Тренер зашел в ванную, Рей стоял босиком перед зеркалом, опираясь на тяжелую каменную столешницу, внимательно вглядываясь в своё отражение. Он был восхитительно нагим, не считая очков. Рей не стеснялся своего тела, он прекрасно знал о своей привлекательности. Им можно было бесконечно долго любоваться издалека, но нельзя трогать. 

Тренер увеличил подогрев пола на пару градусов, чтобы у Рея не замёрзли ноги, и тоже снял тапки, оставляя их за порогом.

– Что мне делать?

Рей повернул к нему голову и ответил, будто это само собой разумеющееся:

– Трогать.

– Рей, я не думаю, что... Блядь. Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

– Нет, – Рей пожал плечами, но выглядел при этом так, будто на сто процентов уверен в результате.

– Я никогда не хотел, чтобы меня трогали, но сейчас хочу. Попробовать. С тобой. 

Это доверие, безумно ценное, и Тренеру сейчас нужно было постараться, чтобы его оправдать.

– Почему в ванной? – Тренер подошел ближе, останавливаясь по привычке за спиной Рея и поймав в зеркале его взгляд:

– Почему не на кровати?

– Чтобы видеть.

Тренера такой ответ устроил.

– Мне раздеться? 

Рей неопределенно пожал плечами. Тренер решил оставить и штаны, и футболку. Если понадобится, снять их он всегда успеет. 

Тренер вжался в Рея всем телом, уткнулся носом ему в затылок и ждал. Рей не дёрнулся и не пытался отодвинуться. Значит, можно продолжить. 

Тренер положил руки на плечи и посмотрел в зеркало на лицо Рея, стараясь уловить малейшую тень неудобства, раздражения – любую негативную эмоцию, которую могли бы вызвать его действия. Но нет: Рей смотрел внимательно, но ладони расслабленно лежали по сторонам раковины. Это хорошо. Свет по периметру зеркала подсвечивал фигуру Рея тёплым золотым, а за спиной Тренера расплывалась темнота.

Тренер вёл по его рукам вниз медленно, гладя крепкие мышцы, смакуя каждый сантиметр кожи. Наслаждаясь возможностью. На левом плече у Рея неровный шрам, он говорил, что зацепился за гвоздь, когда удирал по подворотням после неудачной сделки ещё на заре становления империи Пирсона. Тренер поцеловал его и вновь уткнулся носом в затылок. От Рея пахло бергамотом и почему-то порохом, но Тренер решил не спрашивать, не рушить момент. И сочетание двух запахов только возбуждало сильнее. 

На той же левой руке, над локтём, белел шрам от пули, прошедшей по касательной. Тоже старый. Тренер кружил по нему кончиками пальцев, запоминая. Рей судорожно вздохнул, и Тренер замер.

– Продолжай, – попросил Рей на выдохе, – мне нравится. 

И он, конечно, послушался. Тренер провёл по предплечьям и накрыл своими руками ладони Рея.

У Рея красивые пальцы. Длинные, жилистые, рельефные. Тренер ласкал бы каждый, если бы мог.

Стоп, а ведь сейчас он и мог!

Тренер поднёс руку Рея к губам, глядя ему в глаза через зеркало. Он прихватил зубами подушечки пальцев, поцеловал каждую фалангу, провёл языком по костяшкам. Зубами подцепил печатку с мизинца и кинул рядом с раковиной. 

Он поцеловал и запястье тоже, и Рей всхлипнул. Тренер подумал, что это в чём-то символично. Руки целуют дамам, духовенству. Руки целуют королям. 

Тренер видел, как эти пальцы обнимают металл пистолета, как ловко скручивают косяк с лучшей травой, как четко орудуют ножом, нарезая овощи к обеду. 

Тренер знал, какими сильными могли быть эти пальцы , когда сжимали его собственные запястья, и какими чувственными, когда сжимали его член. 

Рей, кажется, почти не дышал.

– Всё хорошо? – прошептал Тренер на ухо. Рей просто кивнул. 

Тренер вернул свои ладони на плечи, быстро провел по лопаткам Рея и остановился на ребрах, чтобы Рею было видно. Ему показалось на мгновение, что Рей начал мелко дрожать, но тот ничего не говорил, только притирался задницей плотнее, провоцировал, зараза. Тренер повёл руками вперёд, рисуя круги по мышцам пресса, не опускаясь слишком низко. 

Он надеялся, что у Рея стояло так же крепко, как у него, но в зеркале не видно, а проверить он не рискнул. 

Дыхание Рея стало глубже и тяжелее, но это не похоже на нервы или страх. Тренер перевёл руки выше, на крепкую грудь, и осторожно вдавил кончики пальцев в мышцы, с силой проводя вниз, чуть царапая ногтями. Красные полосы, оставшиеся на коже, быстро бледнели. 

Рей сквозь зубы ругнулся, и Тренер остановился, давая ему привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.

Рей откинул голову Тренеру на плечо, приглашающе открывая шею. Тренер коснулся губами голого плеча, но пришлось прерваться и уточнить:

– Следы?

– Почему нет? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Рей, внимательно следя за ним в зеркале. 

Тренер помнил, что нужно действовать без напора, хоть Рей вроде как разрешил делать что угодно. Сложно сдерживаться – это первый раз, когда Тренер целовал его подставленную шею, мог прикусить кожу зубами, втянуть её, оставляя маленький краснеющий засос. Он бездумно водил по торсу Рея руками, задевая соски, опускался по животу ниже, уводя руки на бедра и возвращая потом по ребрам на грудь.

Он терся членом через штаны о задницу Рея, и контролировать себя становилось всё труднее, но он старался, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дыхании Рея.

И в какой-то момент за тяжелым дыханием Рея перестал слышать собственное.

– Мёрф, – позвал Рей, вцепившись в руку Тренера на своем животе, останавливая, но не пытаясь вырваться. Тренер застыл и поймал ошалелый взгляд Рея в зеркале.

– Слишком?

Рей кивнул. Тренер грудью чувствовал дрожь, пробегающую по телу Рея, но тот всё ещё не вырывался и не отталкивал его руки. Только пытался выровнять дыхание. Тренер засчитал это за победу.

Он отошел, чтобы снять с вешалки махровый халат, завернуть в него Рея и обхватить руками поверх такой брони.

Рей всё так же смотрел в зеркало, но уже был почти похож на обычного себя.

– Вот так, хорошо, я тебя держу. 

– Можно считать, что это прогресс, – грустно выдохнул Рей. Тренер хмыкнул:

– Неужели ты рассчитывал на волшебство?

Рей скривился:

– Нет, я себя переоценил.

– Это сенсорная перегрузка, ты просто не привык. Как после первой серьёзной тренировки. Мы будем над этим работать.

Если Тренер хоть немного узнал Рея за эти пару месяцев, то скоро тот решит попробовать снова. Он ведь упёртый и расчётливый.

Рей повернулся в его объятиях и на мгновение прижался губами к губам:

– Спасибо.

– За что?

– Просто спасибо.

Из-под воротника халата выглядывал уже налившийся фиолетовым засос. Тренеру не хотелось отпускать Рея, но он не был уверен, что тому всё ещё хочется близкого контакта. К счастью, Рей решил за него, подцепив пальцами его футболку и притянув к себе ближе.

– Знаешь, что было сложнее всего?

– Что?

– Не закрыть глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам кажется, что это все – часть какой-то большей истории, то вам не кажется. Это лишь короткая зарисовка из того облака мыслей, что есть у автора по поводу этого пейринга.


End file.
